


Easter one shot (I know it's late ok)

by Shreiking_Beauty



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Easter, Fluff, French Easter celebrations, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shreiking_Beauty/pseuds/Shreiking_Beauty
Summary: Its Easter weekend in Villeneuve, and LeFou wants to celebrate with Stanley





	Easter one shot (I know it's late ok)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter!!! It's late because of writer's block
> 
> Also writer's block = not good quality, but there you go

“Why, Stanley, how _radiant_ of you,” LeFou said to his mirror.

 

“No, it’s not like that,” Belle said from behind him, looking up from her book to explain. “‘Radiant’ means ‘emitting light, glowing, or gleaming’. If you’re saying it to Stanley, it means ‘beautiful’. Try using it in a sentence replacing ‘beautiful’.”

 

LeFou nodded. “Stanley, you look positively _radiant_ this evening.”

 

“Perfect!” Belle encouraged with a smile.

 

“But what if he’s not looking radiant?” LeFou asked anxiously

 

“Have you ever seen him not looking radiant?” Belle asked with a knowing smile.

 

“No, I guess not,” LeFou answered, blushing. “Besides, it’s the Easter holidays. If there was ever an excuse to dress up, it’s this.”

 

“Speaking of getting dressed up, are you almost ready? The festival starts at four, we’ll have to leave soon to get there in time.”

 

LeFou took a deep breath, straightening out his cravat. “Okay, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s go.”

 

The procession was much more extravagant than LeFou was used to. He had wanted to ride down in the servant’s carriages, but Belle insisted he ride with her and Adam. They had become close friends since the enchantment was broken. She was teaching him how to read, and helping him work up the courage to pursue Stanley.

 

They had danced once, at the ball the prince threw in celebration of the curse being lifted. After that, it seemed Stanley was waiting for LeFou to make a move, to show his interest, but LeFou was too shy, and Stanley took his lack of reciprocation as rejection.

 

Stanley had really opened up since then; he began wearing dresses and make up, singing and dancing with the village girls instead of following Tom and Dick around in their shadow. Some of the villagers talked about him, thought he was strange or silly, but mostly everyone had been jaded to such oddities since the enchantment. If a woman can turn into a tea pot and back again, a man can wear a dress.

 

LeFou had been trying to get closer to Stanley, gradually, but hadn’t got much farther than polite greetings whenever they saw each other. He would always get shy and hurry off before they could have a conversation. Today, however, LeFou was determined to ask Stanley to go to the Easter ball with him. The village was having a festival in the town square, one that was looked forward to every year, with music, dancing, drinks, food, and games. It lasted from Friday afternoon to Saturday night. Then, on Sundays, everyone would attend church, and have small family celebrations. Before the enchantment, the castle held extravagant and exclusive parties for Easter, but this year, they were hosting an Easter ball on Saturday night, and the whole village was invited. There was even talk of an egg hunt to be held on the castle grounds, which the children were very excited about.

 

Until the ball, however, the prince and his servants decided to stay in the village’s small inn, and enjoy the festival with everyone else. LeFou had been amused at how the inn keepers struggled to get the inn as presentable as it could be, never having such important guests before. Unbeknownst to them, Adam told Belle and LeFou in the carriage that he was excited to spend the weekend living as the villagers did. He said it would help him connect with his people, understand them better, and LeFou respected him all the more for it.

 

When the procession arrived in the village, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. They applauded and waved as Adam, Belle, and the servants waved through the windows. LeFou sat back, shy from the attention, until he heard a voice call out his name.

 

“Etienne! Etienne!”

 

He leaned forward and looked out the window, where Stanley was walking alongside the carriage with the Bimbettes, who he had grown to be friends with, and waving at him excitedly. LeFou couldn’t help but smile and wave back enthusiastically. The continued through the narrow streets until they reached the inn, and the servants began carrying their luggage inside. Adam and Belle took their own in, Belle because she didn’t like to be waited on, and Adam because he wanted the ‘full experience’. LeFou, obviously, was staying at his own house, so he left them to get settled and headed to the festival.

 

When he got back to the square, music was playing and people were engaged in a lively dance. Those who weren’t dancing stood by and clapped along with the rhythm, and LeFou joined them. It took him only a moment to notice that Stanley was among the dancers, wearing a white dress with red flowers to match the Bimbettes. It made LeFou smile to see how happy Stanley looked, whirling around in a beautiful gown, no one laughing at him or picking on him.

 

When the dance was over, LeFou applauded with everyone else, and Stanley headed over to him, out of breath, but grinning ardently. “Bonjour, Etienne!”

 

“Bonjour, Stanley,” LeFou answered, a little breathless himself. Stanley’s face was flushed, regardless of the rouge he was wearing, and he had darkened eyelashes and scarlet lipstick. The setting sun reflected off the white of his dress, and he truly looked entrancing.

 

“So, riding in the Prince’s carriage? How exciting! Was it as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside?”

 

“What? Oh, yes, it was . . . lovely,” LeFou stammered. Now was his chance. “You look positively . . . um . . . _radical_ this evening!”

 

“Radical?” Stanley repeated, frowning in confusion.

 

LeFou smacked his forehead. “No, no, I’m sorry, that’s not the right word. Um, you know that word that means ‘beautiful’ but it starts with an R? It means, oh what did Belle say . . . emitting light?”

 

“You mean radiant?”

 

“Radiant, yes! Thank you! I can’t believe I forgot that word!” LeFou internally screamed at himself for being so stupid, but Stanley was smiling bashfully.

 

“You really think I look radiant?”

 

“Yeah. I mean, you always look radiant, but today especially.”

 

Apparently LeFou said the right thing, because Stanly covered his face and giggled loudly. “That’s so kind of you, LeFou! You look wonderful, as well!”

 

“Me?” LeFou looked down at himself. He was wearing a fine suit, a gift from Belle, more casual than he would be wearing to the ball, but certainly nicer than anything he had previously owned. “Thank you. Belle and Madame De Garderobe designed it together, as a gift.”

 

“It suits you. . . I’m very thirsty from dancing,” Stanley said, looking over to a table with pitchers of cider. “I’m going to get a drink.”

 

“Oh, I’ll join you! I-if you don’t mind, that is?”

 

“Of course not!” Stanley smiled wider, relieved that he wasn’t rushing off again.

 

They drank together, then danced together, then ate together, then danced some more, then played some of the games the villagers had set up. Well after dark, the two sat together by lantern light and talked animatedly. As the lanterns were being doused, they attempted to say goodbye and part ways, but neither of them were eager to end their fun, and they kept stalling until the streets were silent and dark.

 

Finally at home in his bed, LeFou couldn’t wait for what the next day would bring. He hoped he and Stanley spent the day together again, and that he could find the courage to ask him to the ball.

 

The next morning, LeFou hurried to the town square just as the sun was rising. Several of the villagers were already there, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. To LeFou’s dismay, Stanley wasn’t there yet, but he smiled when he saw Adam and Belle hurrying toward him.

 

“We didn’t see you much yesterday,” Adam said as they reached him. “Did you have fun with Stanley?”

 

LeFou’s face heated up. “What? What do you mean?”

 

“You were with him all night,” Belle reminded him with a laugh. LeFou pursed his lips and internally groaned. Of course everyone saw them together.

 

“Yeah, well, I mean, it was alright . . .”

 

“Did you tell him he looked radiant?” Adam asked, receiving a sharp jab from Belle’s elbow.

 

“You told him?” LeFou groaned at her.

 

“Sorry, LeFou, it kind of slipped out,” Belle said sheepishly. “But anyway . . . did you?”

 

“I told him he looked radical,” he admitted forlornly.

 

“Radical?” Belle and Adam repeated together, Adam in confusion and Belle exasperatedly.

 

“I couldn’t remember the word! Anyway, he reminded me of it, so I did tell him eventually, but at first . . .”

 

“Did you ask him to go the ball with you?” Belle pressed.

 

“I – wha – I’m getting to that! Give me a chance!”

 

“Here’s your chance,” Adam interjected. LeFou started and whirled around to see Stanley approaching them.

 

“Bonjour, Etienne! Bonjour, your majesties!”

 

“Please don’t call me that,” Belle groaned, blushing.

 

“Yes, we’re regular villagers today!” Adam agreed. “Until the ball that is. You’re coming, aren’t you, Stanley?”

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it! You’re coming, too, right, Etienne?”

 

“Oh, yes, of course . . .” LeFou chuckled nervously.

 

“We’ll see you later, LeFou, Stanley,” Belle said before pulling Adam away.

 

LeFou shuffled awkwardly, avoiding Stanley’s gaze. “Ahem. So. You, uh . . . I mean, are you going to the ball with anyone . . . specific?”

 

Stanley shrugged. “No, I . . . not really. I was – I mean, are you?”

 

“Me? No, who would I go with? Ah ha ha, no, no one,” LeFou answered stupidly. “Unless . . . I mean, since neither of us are going with anyone else, should we maybe go . . . together?”

 

Stanley blushed. “Um, you mean, _together_ together? Like, ride down together, dance together, l-leave together?”

 

“Well, if you don’t want to, I mean, it’s fine, I get it, but, you know . . .”

 

“No, no, I _do_ want to!” Stanley insisted. “I just . . . I mean, I have this really gorgeous ball gown that I haven’t had a chance to wear, and I was planning on wearing it to the ball, so, would you be okay with me wearing a dress?”

 

“What? Of course I don’t mind! You know I think you look great in dresses!” LeFou answered in astonishment.

 

“I know,” Stanley conceded, “but I mean, you wouldn’t mind everyone seeing you dancing with me? I know people have been very kind to me about this, but they still talk . . .”

 

LeFou looked at Stanley seriously. “I don’t care about that. If I did, I wouldn’t have asked you to go with me.”

 

Stanley smiled gratefully at him. “In that case, I’d love to go with you, Etienne.”

 

LeFou giggled embarrassingly at the answer, but he was in a much better mood the rest of the morning (which was saying something, because he had been absolutely elated to spend the previous day with Stanley). They carried on in much the same way, but Stanley had to part with him early to get ready, as it took quite a bit longer for him to do his hair, make up, and navigate his lavish ballgown by himself.

 

LeFou watched him skip off toward his house with a wistful smile until he was out of sight, which made it much easier to think. Spending so much time taking care of Gaston, LeFou had developed a habit of planning ahead and being prepared. He was running through everything he needed to do to get ready for the ball when he thought of them riding down together on their horses, and something struck him. Riding a horse in a fancy ballgown was not that easy (unless you were Belle, apparently), and he wanted to impress Stanley. So, forcing down his guilt, he looked around the square until he found Belle, and pulled her away from Adam for a private conversation.

 

“Belle, you’re my best friend, and you’ve done so much for me, teaching me to read, and giving me clothes, and helping me with Stanley, and I’d do anything to repay your kindness, but there’s one more thing I need, and I feel really selfish for asking, but I _really need this_!”

 

“It’s alright, LeFou, what do you need?”

 

LeFou took a deep breath. “Okay, I asked Stanley to the ball and he said yes, and he was telling me that he’s going to wear this big fancy dress, but I can’t expect him to ride down on a horse in a ballgown, so I want to get a carriage to ride down in, but I don’t have money for that and also probably all of them are rented already because I wasn’t going to get one because I can’t afford it but I need one . . . anyway I was wondering if you could either get us a carriage or let us ride down with you? If not, that’s fine, of course, you’ve done so much for me already, but it doesn’t hurt to ask –”

 

“LeFou, calm down,” Belle said amusedly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine. You can ride down with us. You’re right that all of the carriages have been rented, and there’s plenty of room in ours. It will be fun, anyway, I’ll enjoy the conversation. I still don’t know Stanley very well.”

 

LeFou beamed at her and squealed delightedly, surprising her with a hug. “Oh, thank you, thank you, he’ll be so excited!!!”

 

“Really, LeFou, it’s nothing!” Belle insisted with a laugh.

 

LeFou jumped away from her, blushing at his forwardness. “Sorry, Belle, didn’t mean to attack you like that.”

 

“LeFou,” Belle said, taking his hand in hers, “you’ve been a very good friend to me. It’s been unnerving to live in that fancy castle all of a sudden, not knowing anyone, and being expected to behave as a princess . . . you’ve kept me grounded. I’m really happy for you and Stanley.”

 

“Thanks, Belle,” LeFou said sincerely.

 

“Anyway, I’d better get going. Plumette and Madame De Garderobe want to get ready with me. See you in a few hours? We’ll meet you here, if that’s alright. Our carriage is heading the procession.”

 

“Yeah, okay, that’s perfect! I’ll see you soon!”

 

They parted ways and both headed off to get ready. It was a bit early for Lefou, but it worked out since he spent so much time in front of the mirror worrying about how he looked and trying to calm his nerves. He got to Stanley’s house little while before the procession was scheduled to leave; all of the carriages and horses were lined up, and the street was crowded with people in their formal wear. Stanley’s house was not far off, out of sight from the villagers, but he could still hear the quiet hum of their voices.

 

“Stanley? It’s me!” he called out as he knocked on the door.

 

Stanley must have been ready and waiting for him, because he opened the door right away, pulling it wide and smiling brightly at LeFou. His dress was white with pale pink lace and ribbons adorning it, and his hair and makeup was done perfectly.

 

LeFou stared in awe for a moment. “Wow, you look so . . .”

 

“Radiant?” Stanley supplied teasingly.

 

“Radiant,” LeFou agreed with a laugh. “I’m going to look silly next to you.”

 

“Nonsense! You look amazing! Anyway, we’d better get going. Are we riding with the rest of the procession?”

 

“Oh, yes, about that, I have a surprise for you!”

 

“Really? What is it?”

 

LeFou shrugged shyly. “Well, I talked to Belle, and she invited us to ride in the prince’s carriage with them!”

 

Stanley gasped and covered his mouth. “Oh, my god! I can’t believe it!”

 

“Come on, we’d better hurry,” LeFou said, holding out his arm for Stanley to take. They quickly made their way to the front of the procession, where Belle and Adam were about to climb into their carriage. Belle caught sight of LeFou and waved him over excitedly, and they hurried through the crowd to climb in after them.

 

“It’s so beautiful!” Stanley gasped as they began to move forward. “I feel like a princess!”

 

Belle and Adam laughed fondly at his excitement, and they engaged in idle chat all the way to the castle. The ball was held out in the gardens, decorated beautifully with lots of colorful flowers and ribbons. The children played on the maze and hunted for eggs while the adults drank and mingled on the atrium off the ballroom. As the sun set, the children were sent to bed (the guests were all invited to stay the night in the castle’s guest rooms), and the party moved inside. LeFou had been keeping to the edge of the crowd, trying not to draw attention to himself, but Stanley was approached by nearly everyone to compliment his dress. He was much less shy than LeFou, so he struck up conversations with everyone, and tried to include LeFou in them. Inside, however, people kept close to their partners, speaking intimately at the edge of the dance floor or else dancing in the center.

 

LeFou scanned the scene, smiling softly at all the couples, before turning to Stanley, who was staring at him expectantly. “Oh, uh . . . would you like to dance?” he asked awkwardly.

 

Stanley giggled and grabbed his hand. “I’ve been waiting all day for this!”

 

He pulled him to the dance floor and seamlessly joined the dance. LeFou took a moment longer to get the rhythm, but he was a skilled dancer, and Stanley said as much.

 

“I’m really glad I finally got the courage to ask you to come here with me,” LeFou admitted.

 

“Me, too. Although, I may have asked _you_ if you hadn’t first.”

 

“Stanley, after this . . . I mean, we’ll still be together, right? We could . . . hang out, and do stuff together, you know?”

 

“I know what you mean, Etienne. I . . . I’d really like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's as good as it's going to get. Gastanfou oneshot to come


End file.
